


Let's do this

by bloodhaven



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodhaven/pseuds/bloodhaven





	

Tell what what you think is a good idea for this story and geo I can change it to make it better. Please let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you , my loves!


End file.
